


М 2.3

by Shantriss



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: зарисовки о жизни М-21 и М-24





	М 2.3

Задание в этот раз им досталось легче легкого. Даже сложно поверить, что Союз не гнушается прибегать к банальному грабежу. При всем этом пафосе, масштабах и нате — кража со взломом. Задача вполне по силам паре никудышных агентов. Изящный двухэтажный дом, небольшой сад вокруг, автоматические ворота, добротные замки на дверях — надежная защита. Если только твои незваные гости не могут резать металл движением пальца. Сейф они уже распотрошили — М-24 прячет в складках плаща папку с какими-то записями и прикрепленными к ним обрывками пленки. Обычной фотографической пленки. Язык заметок ни одному из них не знаком. На прикрепленных кадрах — бесконечные формулы. М-21 ворчит, что надеялся на какой-нибудь порнографический компромат. Но оба они знают — хрен бы им доверили прикоснуться к информации, которую они в состоянии обработать. Выполнив задание, они направляются на выход. М-24 мешкает у двери, напарник на несколько метров впереди.  
М-24 не успевает ничего увидеть или услышать до того, как все случается. Совсем ничего:— ни царапанья когтей по вымощенной камнем дорожке, ни позвякивания ошейника. Но самое странное — пес не лаял. Не рычал. Никак не выдал своего присутствия. М-24, кажется, слышал о том, что есть такие породы, которые нападают бесшумно. Или же эту псину специально так натаскали. Он не угрожал тем, кто вторгался на его территорию — он атаковал. Непонятно, как среагировал М-21. Наверное, чутьем уловил. Потому что он как-то успевает развернуться и выставить вперед руки, как раз когда массивная темная фигура пса бесшумно взвивается в прыжке. Если бы не это, если бы ему пришлось принять удар на спину и оказаться подмятым огромной тушей, М-21 мог неслабо пострадать до того, как М-24 подоспеет на помощь. Ведь зверюга с такими повадками вряд ли будет спокойно удерживать врага. Она не из тех, кто не впустит, а из тех, что потом не выпустит. Наверняка будет целить в горло или шею. Но М-21 успевает сгруппироваться и, едва его спина касается земли, — с силой отшвыривает пса, перекатываясь и поднимаясь на колено. Собака — что же это за порода такая? — даже не тявкнув от удара, тут же снова припадает на лапы, готовясь атаковать повторно. Ну теперь-то можно даже не беспокоиться. Одно движение трансформированной руки, и…  
— Не смей.  
М-24 даже не сразу узнает голос напарника — настолько непонятные ноты звучат в нем. Холодное тихое рычание. Угроза и предупреждение. И, может виной тому игра света, но на секунду Двадцать четвертому кажется, что даже глаза у М-21 мерцают так же, как у замершего перед ним пса.  
— А ну сел, — все тем же рычащим тоном приказывает он, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Зверюга сначала нехотя пригибает морду к земле, словно противясь, а потом опускается на брюхо.  
— Молодец, — М-21 отступает назад, следя взглядом за улегшейся псиной. Удивляться нет времени — М-24 проскальзывает за спиной напарника и одним прыжком взбирается на высокую садовую ограду. Ломать замок на воротах не стоит, чтобы не выпустить эту животину. Он тянет руку вниз и, едва М-21 подходит достаточно близко, буквально за шиворот втаскивает его к себе. Странно, но пес продолжает лежать, не бросаясь их преследовать…

Только в нескольких кварталах от обчищенного объекта они останавливаются передохнуть.  
— Вот сука, — М-21 рассматривает разодранный рукав.  
— Радуйся, что плащ, а не глотку.  
— Это да, — Двадцать первый машинально прикрывает горло ладонью. — Я уже струхнул, что следующие пару дней мне придется быть очень тихим.  
— Заливай, — отмахивается М-24. — Струхнул он! Да ты так рыкнул, что я сам чуть рядом с той шавкой не сел.  
М-21 только скептически хмыкает.  
— Не. Это правда было… четко, — продолжает Двадцать четвертый. — Ну, я бы, например, что делал? По голове стукнул, морду в кулак зажал, ну, в крайнем случае, даже горло бы сам перегрыз — если уж выбор: я или мне. От тебя ждал, что когтями полоснешь и хана песику. А ты вон как…  
— Не подумал, — и кажется, ему и правда это в голову не пришло.  
— Знаешь, — М-24 спешит озвучить то, о чем думал с того момента, как они спрыгнули с ограды. — Выглядело так, словно ты знал, что делать. Да и псина перед тобой замерла, как зачарованная. Может ты раньше этим занимался? Ну, в смысле до всего этого… Союзовского.  
— Дрессировкой? — М-21 произносит это неуверенно, словно пробует слово на вкус, чутко прислушивается к тому, не отзовется ли оно чем в отсутствующей памяти.  
— Дрессировкой, — перебирает вслух М-24. — Или работой с уже натасканными собаками. Или, может быть, у самого у тебя была вот такая мини-такса.  
— Может быть, — эхом отзывается М-21 и замолкает. Понятно, что никаких смутных воспоминаний он не выудил. М-24 определяет это по чуть опустившимся плечам, тени разочарования, что мелькнула в голосе, несмотря не старание его скрыть, и еще по тому, как зажглась и тут же потускнела робкая надежда во взгляде М-21.  
Двадцать четвертый спешит сменить тему.  
— И о чем это ты там задумался? — подчеркнуто-подозрительно интересуется он у напарника. — Даже не пытайся сказать, что хочешь завести собаку!  
М-21 смотрит на него, как на психа, потом фыркает и поворачивается спиной, но М-24 успевает заметить легкую улыбку.  
— Иди к черту, придурок, — бросает через плечо Двадцать первый.  
— Эй. Нам даже негде ее держать!  
— Иди. К. Черту, — раздается четко и по слогам, как команда.  
— Э, нет, напарник, — усмехается М-24, — на мне эти трюки не сработают. И вообще не отбивай мой хлеб: двуногими тварями в нашем дуэте управляю я.


End file.
